Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush remember where they were on September 11, 2001


Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning- The boys of Big Time Rush remember where and what they were doing on September 11, 2001

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush of Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning) by Alan Jackson

The four boys of Big Time Rush had just finished a concert in New York and were currently at Ground Zero. They were silent as they looked at what used to be the Twin Towers, but now was a beautiful memorial for those lost on that fateful day.

After some time had passed, Kendall said quietly, "Where were you when the world stopped turning?" He looked at his friends.

Logan sighed and replied, "I had just woken up for school and was in the kitchen getting breakfast when my mom started crying. I ran into the living room and I didn't even have to ask because there on the TV. was the destruction. I watched as a plane flew into one of the towers. I didn't really know it was a terrorist attack at the time but once I got to school and heard the teachers talking I knew what it was."

He went back to looking at the memorial as James started talking, "I remember turning on the TV and I always watched cartoons before school so I knew it was bad when even Nick was being interrupted with news coverage. I also remember yelling for my mom to come watch and when she did she looked stunned and started crying. I was in fourth grade and like Logan said, didn't really understand what was going on. At school my teacher kept the TV on all day just so she could keep up with what was going on."

He became silent and Carlos took over "I had just come downstairs for breakfast when I heard my mom crying on the phone and the TV on in the background. I looked at the TV and saw a plane fly into one of the towers and as soon as that happened my mom was screaming and crying. It wasn't until I got home from school did she tell me that the business trip my dad had to go on took him to New York and that she was on the phone with him when his plane slammed into that tower." He stopped talking and his friends looked at him and Logan said, "You never told us your dad died on September 11th."

Carlos shrugged, "I just didn't want to believe it. That he was really gone."

He went back to looking at the memorial and Kendall started his story, "I had just come downstairs to get breakfast when my sister started complaining about no cartoons. That caught my attention because we would always watch catoons before school. So when I saw what was on the TV I ran to get my mom and when she saw what was happening she made us go in the other room because she didn't want us to see it. Then at school I remember these two boys joking about it saying that it wasn't real. That made me mad and I almost punched them. My teacher also kept the TV on all day just to keep up with the coverage."

All four took one last look at Ground Zero before walking away and knowing that that day will forever be in the hearts of all Americans.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and children_

_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_

_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_

_Risin' against that blue sky?_

_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_

_And pray for the ones who don't know?_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below?_

_Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blue_

_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_

_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell _

_you the difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_

_Or driving down some cold interstate?_

_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_

_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

_Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_

_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Or go out and buy you a gun?_

_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_

_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_

_Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank God you had somebody to love?_

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

_And the greatest is love._

_And the greatest is love._

_Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day? _

That's it. And I remember that day and when Kendall told what he remembered, that was based on my memory. There were two boys in my class who thought it was a joke and it made me and my friends mad.

*Remember all the victims and their families on this ten year anniversary

Review if you feel like it.

-PhoenixGirl77


End file.
